


placeholder

by daedalia



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daedalia/pseuds/daedalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some drabbles for toz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we dem armatus boyz

**Author's Note:**

> i call this the “happy fluffy drabbles fun time” for when im not writing depressing cryptic bullshit fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre game nerds

“It says here that the seraph has to give the Shepherd their true name and—”

“Luzrov Rulay—! Ow, you didn’t have to hit me that hard!” Sorey rubs his head gingerly and pouts at Mikleo. A few seraphim laugh as they go about their chores, which only makes him frown even more.

“If you’d let me _finish_ , you’d know it wouldn’t work because we don’t have a water elemental divine artifact. It’s a sort of… vessel, so the seraph has a conduit for their artes.” He sets his staff down and hands the book back to Sorey. “And there definitely isn’t one in Elysia, meaning you would have to leave the village to find it and _stop packing your things you are not going to go hunting for one_.”

“Don’t be such a buzzkill, Mikleo.” Where does he even learn these words? “Just think of how cool it would be to farmitize!”

“Armatize.”

“Water artes, go!” Sorey strikes a pose and opens the Celestial Record to a random page as if he’s reading a mystical tome. “O gods of water, I command thee; unleash thy torrential downpour and bring forth the ocean: Tidal Wave!”

“That’s… not how it works. You’re spending too much time on the words when you should be focusing on the power of your attack.“ Oh god, he’s just as gullible as Sorey, and it’s all Sorey's fault.

“Alright, then how would you do it?”

“Well, I guess it would depend on the attack itself. You could just shorten the one you used.” Mikleo picks his staff up again and holds it out in front of him in an equally awe-inspiring pose. “Flood the lands: Tidal Wave!”

“Mikleo, what are you doing?” He whips around to see Zenrus standing right behind him. That Sorey… he can hear the boy snickering and Mikleo is absolutely going to get him back for this.

“Currently, I’m dying, Gramps. How are you?”

“I’m fine, although a little concerned because of you two. Though, I guess I’ve seen worse.” The seraph smiles and Mikleo swears the old man winked at them before walking away. Sorey is so dead. He’s dead.

“You’re dead.”

“Go ahead and try, seraph underling! You will never best my—”

“Tidal Wave!”

“Ahhh!!! Too much water, I yield, I yield!”


	2. different requirements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet, gullible kid

“Alright, Sorey, I’ll tag along.” Rose places her hands on her hips and smiles. “But, in exchange…”

Mikleo sighs. “I knew it wasn’t going to be so easy.”

“I need you to help me pull a fast one on Eguille. He’s so…” She makes a few frustrated gestures with her hands before groaning, as if that was a decent explanation. “And he won’t let us do it because he can tell when we’re faking or not. But you, an outsider that he barely knows, would be able to get him to lower his guard. Plus you already handed him his ass once in a fight, so he’ll listen to you.”

“What exactly do I need to do?”

She claps him on the shoulder roughly and damn she is strong. “I’ve got that part covered! Just go start up a friendly conversation and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“And once I do this you’ll join us?”

“Yup! You and your disembodied creepy ghost friends, sure!” Well, at least she didn’t want to fight for him to prove his strength. She winks and darts off to make some preparations.

“Gee, don’t I feel worshipped.”

“It’s your fault anyway, Edna. You went too far!” Lailah giggles and claps her hands together. “But this should be fun! I wonder what Rose has in store for us… it’s all so _be-eguille-ing_.”

“I give it a C. Minus. You get some points for creativity.”

“Oh, you’re so stingy. I think that was a B plus at the very least!”

“I think we should _be_ on our way. Rose is coming back.” Sorey nods and walks over to Eguille who is checking over some of the Sparrowfeather’s inventory.

“Hey, Eguille!”

The man turns around and smiles at Sorey. “Hello, Shepherd. What can I do for you?”

Behind him Rose peeks out from a pile of boxes and gives Sorey a quick thumbs-up before holding up a sign with instructions scrawled on them. He has to squint to make out what’s written on them, and even then… well, he did say he would go along with her plan.

“Uhm… [seductive] how about an order of mabo curry buns so I can stay up for the next fight?”

“Seductive?”

Sorey blinks. “What?”

“You said it, not me.”

“Oh, I guess I did. Anyway,” he leans forward and tilts his head to the side. “Like this? I mean, uh… did my shipment of swords arrive? If not, I’ve got one right here.”

“I…” Before Eguille can even register what he said, Sorey has one knee on the floor and is clasping Eguille’s hands in his own.

“Will you be the squirrel, uh… Squire to this lonely Shepherd? A complicated – er, complacent lamb is all I ask for.”

“What are you…?”

“… jeez, I can’t take it anymore!” Sorey stands up and stomps over to the pile of supplies behind Eguille. “Honestly, Rose, your penmanship is terrible! Did you write these with your feet? I thought I was going blind!”

Rose…? Sure enough, the boss of the assassin’s guild Scattered Bones tumbles out from behind the supplies, laughing and clutching her sides. “You were… awful! Oh my god, I’ve never heard anyone actually say the tone aloud, but you—!” She rolls on the floor and kicks her feet in the air as she laughs.

“I was awful? It looked like someone had written these backwards with their eyes closed, and that’s being generous.” Rose continues to laugh from her spot on the ground as Sorey crosses his arms and frowns. The things he did for the sake of the world…

“Okay, I’m good.” She finally, finally stops giggling long enough to stand up. “Sorry about that, Eguille, it was just an inside joke. Anyway, I’ll be out traveling for a while, so I’ll see you around!” She waves to him and runs off to pack her things, leaving Eguille and Sorey behind.

He pats Sorey on the shoulder and gives him a knowing look. “Good luck out there, Shepherd. You will absolutely need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when can i romance eguille


	3. your shepherdness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ye ole rose/sorey switcheroo au

“Oh, hey, it’s Mikleo!” Sure enough, the water seraph is leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and his attitude as surly as ever. He was obviously waiting for Rose and the other seraphim, but the chances of him admitting that were pretty nonexistent.

“Have you finally finished?” Jeez, a less condescending tone is definitely too much to ask for. “Sorey has better things to do than rescue stray Shepherds.”

“As always, you are a radiant ball of sunshine, Meebo.”

“Come on, Edna.” As much as Rose likes to listen to their banter, dealing with Heldalf was enough fun for the day. “Did you need something from us, or are you just going to glare daggers all day?”

He frowns and manages to look even more obstinate. “I know what you’re thinking: ‘Oh, that Sorey, he’s got _so_ much resonance, he should definitely join us!’ Guess what? No. Don’t even try it.”

“Mikleo…”

“He’s got enough to deal with as it is. Stay away from him.”

“Nice, Meebo’s been demoted to ‘angry watchdog’. What kind of stunt did you pull to land that gig?”

“Just what exactly are you implying—”

“It’s true, he has resonance. A lot of it, in fact. It’s a little scary how much he has, considering how _normal_ he is.” Edna smirks as she twirls her umbrella. “A seraph nanny. You’ve been coddling him, haven’t you? Do you even provide him with the water he drinks?”

Mikleo jolts and his face turns a bright red. Oh, wow. She hit that nail square on the head.

“Okay, now this is awkward. I liked it a lot better when it wasn’t so awkward. Let’s go back to when it wasn’t awkward.”

“Hey, brat.” Great, now Dezel decides to join in. “Why is he so important to you anyway? He really is just a normal human.”

“No, he isn’t!” The seraph clenches his fists and they are so lucky Sorey is still sort of close by. Rose doesn’t want to die because of a moody seraph. “You wouldn’t understand, so just… go away! Leave us alone!” He disappears in a flash of light and returns to Sorey, who is still unaware that he’s a vessel. Sorey notices Rose watching him and waves cheerfully before going back to his work.

“Oh you poor, innocent child. If only you knew.”

* * *

The next morning, Rose and the seraphim head towards the town gate. She doesn’t dare return to Glaivend Basin just yet, but she can at least continue her travels through Rolance. On the way, she spots Sorey discussing something with a merchant and waves at him. He smiles and waves back before jogging over after he finishes his business.

“Morning! Is it okay for you to be leaving so soon?”

“What, you mean after yesterday? Nah, I’ll be fine. Dezel knows some mean healing artes, so I’m right as rain.”

Sorey’s smile tightens a little. “Oh, you mean like seraphim. That’s... cool!” He glances around and leans in close. “Are they here right now?”

The three seraphim appear behind her as she laughs. “Yep! Well, they’re always with me in one way or another, but… you want to talk to them? I think you’d be able to, easily.”

“No, I’m fine! It’s a little weird to think they’re here but I can’t see them.”

“Now he’s calling _us_ weird? You have some nerve, lowly human.” Edna folds her umbrella up and taps the tip of it on the ground. The earth around Sorey rumbles until he falls over and lands on his bottom.

“Edna! You shouldn’t do that!” Lailah places her hands on her hips and tries to look as imposing as possible. “It’ll _quake_ him up too much.”

“That wasn’t too bad. I give it a B. Bonus points for making a joke at the expense of his sanity.”

“Stop it, you two! Geez…” Rose holds out a hand and pulls Sorey up when he takes it. “Sorry about that. Usually they aren’t so childish.”

Sorey laughs and brushes the dirt off his pants. “No, I deserved it.” He bows deeply in the direction he thinks the seraphim are. “Please forgive my rudeness, dear seraphim.”

“No kneeling on the ground? No begging for forgiveness?” Edna scoffs. “He didn’t even call us ‘o mighty and benevolent seraph overlords’.”

“That was because you catapulted him in the air and refused to let him down from atop a tower of rocks until he ate a pile of pebbles.”

“Oh, right. I did do that.”

Rose clears her throat. “Anyway! We’d best be off. Thanks for the help!”

“Where are you headed?”

“Huh? Oh, uh… Pendrago. It’s kind of far but at least the meadow is—”

“Pendrago?! You—let me go with you!”

“What…?”

Sorey grabs her shoulders and smiles brightly with stars in his eyes. “The shrinechurch! The Gaferis Ruins! The legendary hunting grounds that are conveniently located between Lastonbell and Pendrago and I’ve always wanted to go, please let me go with you!”

“Well, I suppose…”

“Absolutely not!” Mikleo materializes between the two of them and forces Rose and Sorey apart. Rose stumbles back, having more or less expected the seraph to appear at some point, while Sorey lands on his butt again and looks around with a confused expression. “This has gone on long enough. I told you to leave him out of your affairs. Now hurry up and go.”

“Ooh, you’re so stubborn!” Rose slams her foot on the ground and glares at the seraph. “What’s your problem? He’s not a little kid, you know!”

“My _problem_ is that you have no right to drag him into your mess that you humans created.”

“And why not? He’s human, too! Isn’t he, Mikleo? Isn’t he? You would know the most out of anybody!”

“Mikleo?”

Rose and Mikleo turn towards Sorey, who is still on the ground. He stands up slowly, eyeing Rose carefully. “Yeah, that’s not possible. You didn’t say that just now.”

“Sorey…” Mikleo reaches out with a hurt expression but pulls his hand back instantly as if burned. He whips his head towards Rose and hisses. “Fix this. Now.”

Rose sticks her tongue out instead. Dezel has to hold the water seraph back while Lailah tries to calm him down. “Hey, Sorey. Do you know someone named Mikleo?”

The boy laughs loudly, and wow he is a terrible actor. “Of course not! I’ve never heard that name before! Gosh, look at the time, Rose, you better get going.”

“Because there’s a seraph that hangs around you all the time, even if you can’t tell. His name is Mikleo.”

Sorey freezes and Mikleo claws furiously at Dezel’s arms. “Ahhh!! That’s the opposite of fixing! The opposite!”

“I…”

“He’s pretty attached to you. A little annoying and overbearing, but he cares about you.”

“You should go, Rose.” He stares down at the ground and speaks in a low, even voice. “The Shepherd has better things to do, doesn’t she?” And with that Sorey turns around and walks back into the streets of the town.

“Ouch, the cold shoulder. You may have gone too far, Rose.”

“How was I supposed to know?”

Dezel finally releases Mikleo, and the seraph steps away from him quickly. “If you’d listened to me, instead of prying into other people’s business, this whole mess wouldn’t have happened.” He eyes all of them before stopping at Rose. “Whatever. Just leave him alone, Shepherd.”

Mikleo disappears, and Rose feels almost as bad as her encounter at the basin. “Damn! Now I look like a villain or something.”

“Let’s go, Rose.” Lailah gently pats her shoulder and smiles. “You’ll see him again, I’m sure of it. You can apologize later.”

“Right. Later.” She turns back to the town gate and heads out to the Meadow of Triumph. Another problem for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt the drabble i asked for.  
> these arent the aus i wanted.


End file.
